Ridley's Lair
"Lower Norfair" redirects here. For other uses, see Lower Norfair (Disambiguation). Ridley's LairClassic NES Series: Metroid manual, pg. 16''Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 134''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 61, also known as Ridley's HideoutNintendo Power Volume 29, pg. 42''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 72-73, Mini-Boss Hideout IIMetroid instruction manual, pg. 37, Lower Norfair , depths of NorfairSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Palutena's Guidance, or simply RidleyMetroid: Zero Mission, is an area on Zebes. It appears in Metroid and its remake, as well as being revisited in Super Metroid. Description Ridley's Lair is part of a deeper portion of Norfair and is the deepest section of Zebes. Like the rest of Norfair, Ridley's Lair is themed around extreme heat and contained rooms flooded with lava; while the Varia Suit is needed to withstand the high temperature, Samus Aran can only dive and move freely in the lava if she wears the Gravity Suit in Zero Mission. In Super Metroid, however, the region is filled with scalding-hot lava which hurts Samus despite the protection of the Gravity Suit. Ridley's Lair also contains some of the most powerful creatures encountered in each game it was featured in. In Zero Mission, Samus encountered and freed the Kiru Giru from Tangle Vines in the upper portion of Norfair only to battle its adult form, the Imago, in Ridley's Lair. Later, Samus found an Unknown Item (later revealed as the Gravity Suit) before encountering and defeating Ridley for the first time in the Metroid series' chronological timeline. In Super Metroid, a Golden Torizo was fought in this area. After defeating these creatures, Samus gained access to the first Super Missiles (excluding Sequence Breaks) and the Screw Attack in Zero Mission and Super Metroid, respectively. One of the Space Pirate leaders, Ridley, kept his chamber in the deepest part of the region, where it was guarded by immensely powerful enemies. In addition to wildlife, the area was patrolled by a large amount of Pirates in Super Metroid: numerous Yellow Space Pirates, a group of red Kihunters, and two powerful Silver Space Pirates. In Super Metroid, Samus fought and finally killed the original Ridley here, but upon his death, she found the baby's capsule broken and empty with the hatchling itself nowhere in sight. Ridley's Hideout was completely destroyed along with the rest of Zebes at the end of Super Metroid. Enemies ''Metroid'' and Zero Mission *Dessgeega *Gadora (Zero Mission) *Holtz *Multiviola *Viola *Zebbo ''Super Metroid'' *Alcoon *Dessgeega *Dragon *Fireflea *Fune *Gadora *Holtz *Kihunter *Magdollite *Multiviola *Namihe *Puromi *Ripper II *Silver Space Pirate *Viola *Yellow Space Pirate *Zebbo Bosses *Imago (Zero Mission) *Golden Torizo (Super Metroid) *Ridley Power-Ups ''Metroid *2 Energy Tanks *3 Missile Tanks Metroid: Zero Mission *13 Missile Tanks *3 Energy Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *Unknown Item (Gravity Suit) Super Metroid *4 Missile Tanks *1 Super Missile Tank *2 Power Bomb Tanks *2 Energy Tanks *Screw Attack Music In ''Metroid, Ridley's Chamber plays throughout Ridley's Lair. The Zero Mission remake features a remixed and extended version of Ridley's Chamber. In Super Metroid, Norfair Ancient Ruins Area plays throughout Ridley's Hideout. This iconic theme would be later remixed for similar volcanic and superheated areas in later games such as Metroid Prime and Metroid: Samus Returns. Official data ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Area C :"A plethora of secrets can be revealed in section C of Norfair. Samus needs to carefully explore every nook and cranny, utilising the power bombs to reveal these hidden treasures, be it a hidden statue or the opportunity to blow out the floor. Watch out for those nasties, though!"'' ;Area E :"As Samus continues through Norfair, she gets the feeling that Mother Brain is ever more aware of her existence. Too many traps; too many obstacles. She needs to call on all of her courage, all of her mettle and strength to survive the rigours of this furious furnace..." ;Area F :"With the end of this firey section in sight, Samus must tread with great care, overcoming each obstacle with the utmost skill. Now is a time for heroics, but Samus is only too aware that the best heroines are live heroines, so no fancy stuff!" ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "This is the area where Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates, can be found." Trivia *In one room in Super Metroid, there is a giant cave modeled after some sort of creature that leads to an Energy Tank. Below the cave is another rock platform that resembles an arm with a three-fingered hand. **This rock formation could possibly resemble Ridley himself, given the fact that this is situated within his lair. *The many Chozo statues and sculptures found in this area indicate they may have had a strong presence there. Gallery Norfair-Ridley's Lair elevator.gif|The entrance to Ridley's Lair in Metroid Ridley's_Lair-Norfair_elevator.png|Samus enters Ridley's Lair in Metroid M1 Ridley's Lair Energy Tank 2.png|An Energy Tank in Ridley's Lair M1 Imago's Hideout Zebbos.gif|A purple room with grating in Metroid M1 Multiviola Nest Pipes.gif|A green room in Metroid Ridmouth.gif|The entrance to Ridley's Hideout in Super Metroid Creature in Ridley's Lair.png|A rock formation in Ridley's Hideout resembling a creature's mouth Chozo 2.jpg|Golden Torizo's chamber SM Norfair Screw Attack.gif|Samus obtains the Screw Attack in Ridley's Hideout Silverspacepiratessm.png|Silver Space Pirates in Ridley's Hideout Ridleysupermetroid.png|Samus battles Ridley in his chamber in Super Metroid SM Norfair Energy Tank 4.gif|The shattered Metroid capsule in Ridley's Hideout SM Ridley Hideout Layout.png|Layout of Ridley's Hideout in Super Metroid Norfair-Ridley's Lair ZM elevator.png|The entrance to Ridley's Lair in Zero Mission Ridley-Norfair elevator.png|Samus enters Ridley's Lair in Zero Mission MZM Ridley's Lair Super Missile Tank 1.gif|Imago's hideout in Zero Mission MZM Ridley's Lair Energy Tank 3.gif|A green room in Zero Mission MZM Ridley's Lair Super Missile Tank 2.gif|A purple room with grating in Zero Mission MZM Ridley's Lair Gravity Suit.gif|Samus obtains an Unknown Item in Ridley's Lair Zeromissionridley.gif|Samus engages Ridley in his room in Zero Mission References ru:Логово Ридли Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Fire areas